The New Dragon
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Due to an accident during a beating Naruto was transported to Earth Land and found by Igneel. What kind of effect will this have on Fairy Tail? Read to find out.


The night was calm, peaceful. Some would even compare it to serenity. There wasn't a cloud in the night sky, the birds were asleep, and the only sound was the occasional report from patrolling shinobi. Yes, this would seem like the perfect night for anyone. They were all in their warm, comfy beds dreaming of becoming shinobi, writers, great merchants, or, in the case of small children, just like their parents.

But not all was peaceful in the village for if one were to listen closely near the Red Light District of Konoha, the screams of a small child could be heard, yet the shinobi that were constantly passing it by just ignored what was happening. The people in the surrounding buildings were having the best sex of their lives; doing it while being intoxicated from the screams of pain heard from the child.

Now, you may be wondering: What could a child do that would cause this sort of reaction from people? The answer, quite simply, he saved their lives. The young child, no older than two, had blond hair, though that was hard to tell as most of it wasn't on his head and the rest was caked in blood. The remnants of a white shirt were hanging off his left shoulder where a rather large wound was bleeding out. His black shorts had been torn to shreds barely staying on him. This was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune; a demon so powerful it could crush mountains and create tsunami's with a flick of one if its nine mighty tails. He was the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, though no one but the Sandaime and Jiraiya of the Sennin knew that.

"Heh, look everyone the 'Demon' is trying to run." A man in the crowed said as he watched Naruto squirm away from them. This only further angered the mob of about thirty people.

"Don't let it get away!" A certain woman with pink hair in her mid twenty's screeched. "We must make it pay for killing our Yondaime!" With that everyone yelled in approval and several of them surrounded him.

They closed in so much, that there wasn't a gap between any of them.

"Pees, no. Me no bad." Naruto whispered. He didn't understand. He did nothing. He just wanted food.

"Shut up you stupid 'Demon'! Don't lie to us. We know what you're doing and we won't let you. We will be the villages saviors, and after tonight we will be great Hero's." The pink haired woman yelled. And with that everyone began punching and kicking him. Saying how it was for their mother, father, brother, sister, husband, wife, son or daughter.

"Halt!" A voice commanded from behind everyone. They all stopped to look behind them and saw an elderly man covered in bandages and walking with a cane. He also had an X shaped scar on his chin. "What do you people think you're doing? That demon, with the right training, will be the ultimate weapon of Konoha."

"High Councilor Danzo-sama!" Many of the people said while giving a bow.

"No, Danzo-sama, this…_'Demon'_ must be taken care of in the name of the Yondaime!" The pink haired woman said as she turned, pulled out a common kitchen knife, and before anyone could stop her, she stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

Right. Over. The. _Seal._

Naruto screamed in pain. The agony ripping him apart from the inside. That all changed however as, after only a few seconds, that, with the pain, felt like eternity to Naruto, the knife was expelled from his body and a red, malevolent shroud surrounded his body.

***Inside the Seal***

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, most feared of the Legendary Bijuu was thrashing around in its cage, violently cursing the Yondaime.

"**DAMN YOU YONDAIME! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! I MAY DIE FROM THIS, BUT, NOW, YOUR OWN PEOPLE HAVE CAUSED THEIR END!" **

***Outside the Seal***

The shroud expanded into an almost spherical bubble surrounding the blond.

"Wh-what's going on?" One man asked.

"The demon's using the last of its power to escape!" The pink haired woman yelled as she grabbed a pipe from one of the other members of the mob. She charged in, hoping to kill the 'Demon' that had killed her one true love…even if that red haired slut stole him if the 'Demon' hadn't killed the Yondaime, he would have been hers. One way or another.

As she charged the sphere continued to expand. As she got closer her clothes began to burn off, showing that it was incredibly hot near it. She ignored it and continued charging. The closer she got the more clothes that burned off until she was completely nude. And yet even then she didn't stop. Her skin started peeling and inch by inch, the heat from the sphere destroyed her body until she got within five feet of Naruto, she just burst into flames.

Immediately after she was burned Naruto started floating a few feet off the ground. Everyone watched in awe and terror. The demon was escaping. A few of the smarter ones stated to run.

It didn't help.

As soon as they had taken but a few steps, the sphere suddenly expanded to nearly a hundred times its previous size, taking out the entire Red Light District and much of the southern half of the village. It didn't last long, as just a few seconds after it expanded, it contracted. Nothing of the sphere was left, save the destruction and a 400 foot crater.

***In Fiore***

The crying of a child could be heard in the middle of the forest. It was not older than one, and was wrapped in a light blue blanket. The baby had pink hair on his head. Just then, a large, red creature with wings landed next to it and almost immediately the baby stopped crying and reached out for the creature. The red creature leaned over the baby, and very carefully, put some meat slurry into his mouth and watched the baby eat.

"**There, Natsu, full now?**" the creature asked, not really expecting an answer. After all, Natsu's just a baby. However the baby just giggled and burped happily showing he was full before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"_**I never thought Human children were so…difficult to take care of. (Sigh) but, he does make things less boring.**__" _The creature thought. It then gently picked up the baby with its tongue and placed it under a tree in the shade.

All of a sudden, behind the giant creature, a red sphere about eight feet in diameter appeared. The creature turned to face it, feeling Magical Power just radiating off it. It began to growl and faire began to well up in its throat, ready to attack. The sphere expanded a little before it receded. As it did, the creature noticed that it swirled around and entered the naval of another Human child. Kneeling down it took a closer look.

The child was injured, that much it was certain of. He could smell the blood after all. The human had…blond? Hair. It was hard to tell with all the blood. It was wearing a tattered white shirt and shorts, and had bruises on any visible part of his skin as well as other cuts and scratches.

Looking at the child, it only confirmed that some Humans really were among the worst creatures to walk the planet. However, it couldn't just leave the child injured like this.

"**Guess this means a trip to Grandeeney.(Sigh)." **With that the creature lifted its head and roared. "**Now, I just have to wait. Hope you don't die Human.**"

The creature then laid down and kept a close eye on the infant Human. It took one of its claws, brought it to its mouth, heated it up and put it near the child's wounds.

"**This will hurt Human, but it should stop the bleeding.**" With that the creature pressed its claw to the child's shoulder, and with a sizzle and a scream from the child, the wound began to cauterize. A few seconds later the boy passed out and the wound had been completely cauterized.

"**What is it you wanted, Igneel?"** A floating orb asked.

"**Grandeeney, it's nice to see you again.**"

"**Yes, it is, but I still wish to know why you called me here."**

"**Right. This boy is injured and you know healing magic."**

"**Is that all you wanted? Why not take him to a Human hospital?"** Grandeeney asked as she looked at the child. **"He reminds you of **_**Him, **_**doesn't he?"**

"…" Igneel didn't respond because, honestly, the child did look like the last Human he taught; before Natsu.

"**Fine. (Sigh) I'll heal him, but you'll owe me."** Grandeeney then turned to the child. "**Tororia Imperia."** The light orb said as it hovered over the child. As seconds passed the cauterization by Igneel healed and, for the most part disappeared, all that was left was a small scar. The boys hair grew back, and the cuts and bruises littering his body closed and healed. "**There, he'll be fine. Remember: you owe me."** And with that the light flew away.

***A few days later***

Naruto rolled over onto his side, feeling the soft earth below him. He could feel the gentle morning breeze on his face, as well as a distinctive, consistent warmth that would blow over him. He rolled over again, and opened his eyes to see a giant red eye staring back at him.

"….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he got up, only to trip on his own feet and fall face first into the dirt.

"**Do not worry Human, I will not harm you."** The creature spoke. This caught Naruto off guard. No one, and I mean no one, had ever called him "Human". That alone, made Naruto look back at the creature.

"Me no Human, me Demon. Ev'one say so." Naruto said looking down. This caused the creature to stare at him blankly.

"**I do not know what you mean. You look and smell Human. You may have a lot of Magical Power, but you certainly aren't a Demon."**

"Weally? Me no Demon? But, dey all say I is."

"**No, you are not a Demon. You are a Human. Now, what is your name?"**

"Me not know. Umm, I tink it…Nato? No, dat no wite." Naruto then really concentrated, trying to remember what his name was. Suddenly, he saw an old man. The old man was kind to him. And he called out his name. "Me Naruto. Who you?"

"**I am Igneel. Dragon of Fire. And this-**" Igneel said as he turned around and brought a small baby around in front of Naruto.** "- is my son, Natsu." **

"…" Naruto looked between the baby and the dragon. "But he human like me. How he you son?"

"**I found him and took him in as my own."** Igneel replied as he placed Natsu closer to the shade so he wouldn't wake up.

"So, you his daddy?"

"**Yes, I am his father."** The dragon said as he looked at Naruto. "**Would you like to be my son as well?"**


End file.
